Chibi love on new year's day
by YuTa-chan
Summary: Chibi Naruto hates holidays but chibi Sasuke comes and BOOM!


**A/N: **Saa, it's almost New Year~!! Happy New Year minna-san!!

**PAIRINGS: **SasuNaru (Sasuke X Naruto)

**WARNINGS: **A little bit OOC and YAOI ALERT!!! This fic is yaoi (boyXboy) so beware~ Yaoi haters may leave properly. Dun like dun read. THANK YOU!

**DISCLAIMER: **I dun own Naruto or any of its characters.

**YuTa-Chan: **Hello everyone~!! Happy New Year! I'm really inspired by someone as soon as I read her fic. I know I can't be as good as her today but I don't really get tired on trying~ I think she calls herself Yumi. That's it~ Haha! Please enjoy~ and sorry for the wrong grammars. XD

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Narration

**CHIBI LOVE ON NEW YEAR'S DAY**

He hated it. He hated festivals, he hated celebrations, and he hated forcing himself to smile even though he always celebrates events alone. And now it's New Year, which means a celebration only with himself again. 6 years old Naruto watched the villagers buying fireworks for later use, kids pulling their guardians to buy them stuffs, failing to see how lucky they are already, old ones cooking food, roasting meats and the others are calling God-knows-who to greet them a happy new year. Naruto sighed and continued walking when he realized he stopped in the middle of the street. He let his little feet bring him to a bench where he sat at the corner.

"I wish I have someone to be with too" he mumbled, tears forming at the corner of his eyes which he quickly wiped at the back of his hand to prevent them on falling.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming and stopped towards him. He looked up to see who it was and saw a pale boy around his age, eyes that are deep dark as an abyss and hair that looks like a duck-butt according to him. _'But it looks good on him' _he thought unconsciously.

"Hi, I'm Sasuke. Who are you?" The boy greeted him.

"Hello. I'm Naruto." He replied, not knowing what else to say.

"You look sad." Sasuke said. It was a statement, but his tone was more like asking.

"Yes because I don't have anyone to celebrate new year." Sasuke hesitated on asking, but felt like doing so. He forced the question to slip out of his mouth.

"What about your parents?" he asked, not really comfortable on the question he asked.

"…they're dead." Sasuke was a little bit taken back at the answer. He heard Naruto sobbing so instead of letting him cry, he told him that his parents were dead to, which is a fact. There is just something about Naruto that he likes. And he didn't want to see him crying though he didn't know why.

"If that's the case, then we just have to take care of each other!" Naruto exclaimed, already forgetting that he was just sad a while ago. Sasuke almost thought that Naruto had an emotional abnormality but as a kid, he chose to ignore it. Besides, he liked the idea of Naruto taking care of each other.

"Okay, I'll tell Uncle Kakashi that you should live with us." Naruto nodded and let Sasuke drag him to where his 'Uncle Kakashi' is. They stopped to where it seemed to be a store of fireworks. Finally letting go, Sasuke tugged the shirt of a white haired guy with a mask almost covering his whole face, showing only one eye and both of his hands carrying fireworks.

"Kakashi, can Naru stay with us? Because if not, I'm never going back home again and I'll set in on fire while you are sleeping so you'll burn with it and I'll stay with Naru no matter what and we'll take care of each other and—"

"Whoa Sasuke, calm down. Now who's this Naru?" Kakashi asked. _'For a kid, Sasuke's threats are quite scary.'_ he thought.

Naruto stopped hiding behind Sasuke's back and greeted Kakashi with a smile gracing his lips.

"Hi Sasuke's uncle! I'm Naruto!" the boy has big deep blue eyes, a blond hair and three whisker marks on each side of his cheek. Kakashi thought that he had never seen someone so cute in his life. _'Dolphin-chan is an exception'_

"Hi Naruto. You are Sasuke's precious friend I see." Kakashi smirked under his mask when he looked at Sasuke's face. Naruto nodded at Kakashi's question.

"I would love to have you with us but won't your parents get worried?" This time, Naruto fell silent and Sasuke glared at Kakashi. _'How dare he make Naru sad!'_

"They're dead" he mumbled. Kakashi gave an 'oh' then patted Naruto's head. He told Naruto that he can stay with them and was happy to see Naruto rip off the sadness that was once in Naruto's face. Naruto grinned and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"You hear that Sasuke? We'll be together! You can't get rid of me now!" Naruto threw his little arms around Sasuke's neck and gave him a hug. Sasuke gladly returned it and said to himself. _'Oh Naru, I dun have plans on getting rid of you anyway'_ Kakashi watched the scene and chuckled to himself, mumbling an "interesting".

When they got home, it was already evening and they watch Kakashi prepare the fireworks he bought a while ago. He lit one of those and the two boys just watched in amazement. They went on the rooftop for better viewing.

"Wow! Look Sasuke! Sugoi ne!" Naruto said while Sasuke chuckle at his reactions and poked him.

"Oi Naru"

"Yeah?" Sasuke leaned in a little bit, murmuring

"Happy new year Naru" Sasuke kissed the corner of Naruto's mouth and quickly pulled away to see Naruto's shocked expression.

"W-why did Sasu kissed me?" he asked, tilting his head a bit as sign of confusion. Sasuke blushed a little.

"Because I like Naru. Is Naru mad at me now?" Naruto shook his head

"No because Naru likes Sasu too!!" Sasuke sighed in relief and heard Naruto say something.

"What Naru?"

"I said, c-can I try it too? You know, kiss Sasu?" Sasuke could only nod, not really trusting his voice that time. Naruto kissed him full on the lips which shocked Sasuke but then he kissed back. When they pulled away, Naruto asked

"Will we tell Kakashi that we kissed?"

"We'll tell him when we're older"

"Okay!"

Unknown to the two, Kakashi saw what happened and being the pervert that Kakashi is, instead of getting mad, he was grinning under his mask. _'I can't wait until they become adults' _Kakashi laughed maniacally. This will be a good black mail to Sasuke when they grow up.

**OWARI**


End file.
